docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns
.jpg|thumb |imagewidth = 300 |airdate = March 23, 2012 |writer = Chris Nee |storyboard = Akis Dimitrakopoulos |previous = Knight Time |next = Out of the Box}}"A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns" is the second segment of the first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 23, 2012 Summary Doc diagnoses Boppy, a toy dog bopping bag, when he suddenly gets popped after landing in a rose bush. Recap Doc is playing with her toys in her clinic while her younger brother Donny and his friend Will are outside playing with their bouncing dog-shaped toy, a bopping bag called Boppy. Suddenly, Boppy begins to leak air from a hole on him. Doc quickly patches up Boppy good as new, and she gives him a quick checkup to make sure everything else is fine. As soon as she's finished, Boppy and Stuffy go outside to play but Boppy begins to leak air once again. Doc discovers another hole on the toy and this time he is flat , she tries to solve the problem before it can happen again. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *James Arnold Taylor as Boppy *Jay Gragnani as Will Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Bop Bop Bop (Don't Wanna Pop) Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Chilly: Doc, ya gotta help me! :Doc: Hi, Chilly! What's wrong? :Chilly: Oh it's awful! Look at me! I'm white as a sheet! :Doc: Chilly, you're a snowman. You're supposed to be white. :Lambie: We tried to tell him! :Doc: It's Will and Donny. And they're coming this way. Toys, go stuffed! :Stuffy: You got it, Doc. :Doc: Stuffy! You're moving. :Stuffy: Oh, right. Got it. Not moving. Starting now. :Doc: Donny! Will! What's wrong? :Will: Doc, it's Boppy! :Donny: You gotta save him! He's got a hole and he's losing air! :Will: If you bop him, he doesn't even pop back up! :Doc: That sounds serious. But if you let me examine him, I'll do everything I can to fix him. :Doc: Thanks, Lambie. I couldn't have done it without you guys! :[air hissing] :Doc: Oh, no! That sounds like Boppy sprung a leak again! :Doc: You know, a doctor's job isn't just to help you after you're hurt. :Chilly: It isn't? :Doc: Nope. A doctor's also supposed to help you not get hurt in the first place! :Boppy: Oh, what are the Pricklethorns? :Doc: The pricklethorns are when you prick yourself on a thorn or something sharp. Like my dad did this morning! See this rose bush here? It has thorns. When you got near it, you pricked yourself and got a hole! Trivia *'Diagnosis': The Pricklethorns *'Toys that debut in this episode': Chilly, Squeakers, Boppy Gallery * A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Boppy Category:Season 1